Santa Claus Panic (EXO)
by ariskadesy
Summary: Di tengah kesendirian Kyungsoo di malam natal, ia mendapat selebaran yang membuatnya sangat tertarik. Namun ternyata semua di luar dugaannya. It's KaiSoo Fanfic! Oneshoot! RnR juseyoo


**Santa Claus Panic!**

Main cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin ( EXO )

Genre : Little humor, Angst, Smutt smutt di dinding (?)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini berdasar komik yang dikarang oleh SHIBA Nana yang aku tambahin dikit – dikit lah sama saya xD

Kaisoo milik SMent dan orangtuanya, sedangkan cerita ini yang nulis sayaa ^^v hehehe

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, DLDR, Just One Shoot`

Note : Maaf alur kecepetan -_-v

^Happy Reading^

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Atau mereka biasa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Hari ini adalah hari natal. Tepat saat hujan pertama kali turun pada tahun ini, tepatnya Bulan Desember di Seoul. Kini aku sedang berada di depan jendela. Menatap bulir - bulir salju yang berlomba-lomba mencapai tanah dan menutupi sepanjang jalanan Kota Seoul. Sepi. Sendirian. Ya, aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang besar ini. Maid yang sering membantu membereskan rumah pun pamit untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk merayakan hari penuh suka cita ini dengan keluarganya.

Sudah beberapa tahun ini aku tak pernah merayakan natal dengan seseorang atau bahkan dengan keluargaku sendiri. Selama masa pubertasku pula aku tak mempunyai seorang pacar pun. Bahkan temanku pun sedikit. Di sekolah aku memang pendiam. Banyak orang yang tak mengenalku karena aku terlalu pendiam. Bukannya aku sombong atau tak mau mempunyai teman banyak, aku adalah tipe orang yang terlalu pemalu. Mereka terkadang yang selalu memandangku aneh, hingga membuatku terkucilkan di rumah maupun di sekolah.

Aku juga tak suka dengan keramaian. Keramaian hanya membuat aku teringat suatu kejadian yang sangat ingin ku lupakan. Saat itu aku masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Dan hari itu musim dingin seperti sekarang ini. Aku pulang sekolah dengan menaiki bus, karena Appa bilang tak bisa menjemputku karena ada rapat perusahaan. Ketika aku berusaha mencapai halte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolah, tiba – tiba aku dihadang beberapa anak bertubuh lebih besar dariku. Yang kuketahui, mereka adalah anak – anak dari saingan perusahaan Appa. Mereka memukuliku, menendangku hingga tak sadarkan diri di tepi jalan. Mereka membenciku karena aku adalah anak dari seseorang yang membuat perusahaan orang tua mereka jatuh miskin. Semua hal itu cukup membuatku trauma dan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Pendiam dan takut keramaian.

Dan jika kalian menanyakan mengapa aku tak merayakan natal dengan keluargaku? Jawabannya adalah, keluargaku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka di luar negeri. Alasan mereka untuk tidak pulang ke Seoul saat malam natal selalu sama dan tak pernah berubah setiap tahunnya. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka, karena takut perusahaan tidak terkontrol ketika mereka tinggalkan 'pulang kampung'. Lalu apa gunanya bawahan – bawahan mereka yang mencapai ratusan itu? Apakah sebegitu tidak percayakah mereka pada orang lain? Pernah aku berteriak di telepon dan mengatakan mereka jahat tak pernah memikirkan anaknya yang sendirian di Seoul. Tebak apa yang mereka jawab? "Kami juga perlu mencari uang untuk segala kebutuhanmu, Kyungie. Kau juga sudah dewasa, besar dan bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Lagi pula masih ada maid dan pengawal yang menjagamu. Mengertilah. Jika uangmu habis, hanya tinggal menelepon kami. Kami akan mengirimu uang yang lebih banyak." Aku tak butuh uang mereka! Aku hanya butuh perhatian dan kasih saying mereka. Sebenarnya apakah mereka pernah mengerti jika aku di sini membutuhkan teman dan belaian kasih sayang dari orangtua? Ku pikir mereka takkan mengerti. Aku di sini bagaikan anak anjing yang terlantar mencari belas kasihan pada orang – orang yang melewatiku. Tapi tentunya aku takkan mau melakukan hal seperti yang anak anjing itu lakukan.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Appa, Merry Christmas ya!"

"Eomma! Aku ingin mainan kereta itu buat hadiah natalku tahun ini!"

"Eonni, ayo kita ke bioskop! Aku ingin merayakan natal denganmu sambil nonton film terbaru itu!"

Suara-suara perbincangan beberapa orang tentang natal di pinggir jalan mulai hilir-mudik menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kemungkinan besar natal tahun ini akan tetap suram seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Saat ini aku sedang menelusuri jalanan menuju ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk merayakan natal. Yaah, walaupun hanya merayakan seorang diri, tak ada salahnya kan? Dengan kata lain mungkin aku berusaha menghibur diri dengan mencari kesibukan lainnya dengan hobiku –memasak- itu.

"Merry Christmas! Malam natal ini Sinterklas akan menghadiahkan malam yang indah untukmu!"

"Merry Christmas! Ini layanan delivery Sinterklas! Khusus malam natal saja lho! Silahkan! Ini selebarannya. Merry Christmas everyone!"

Salah satu dari beberapa orang yang memakai kostum serupa Sinterklas –dan berteriak-teriak di sepanjang trotoar yang dilewati banyak orang- memberikan selebaran-selebaran yang mereka sebut "Sinterklas Delivery". Tak terkecuali aku yang kebetulan juga melewati jalanan tersebut.

Aku menerima selebaran tersebut sambil meneruskan langkah menuju supermarket. Ku baca selebaran yang berada di genggaman tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum ketika membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di sana. Hmm.. Setelah di pikir – pikir sepertinya bagus juga.

**Santa Klaus Panic**

"Pohon natalnya oke. Makanannya oke. Cake-nya juga sudah matang dan tinggal ditaruh di lemari es. Fiuhh sempurna!"

Ya, sekarang aku sudah memesan "Delivery Sinterklas" itu. Di dalam anganku, aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang berbaju Sinterklas mendatangi rumahku dan merayakan natal tahun ini bersama dengan suka cita. Berbagi kado natal, menyanyikan lagu natal, makan malam bersama, bermain game, bermain kartu bermaiinn.. Ah, aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya aku malam nanti. Meskipun uang sakuku selama sebulan ini melayang, tapi setidaknya untuk malam ini akan menjadi natal terindah dalam hidupku. ^^

'TING TONG TING TONG!'

Ah, itu dia Sinterklas-nya datang! Hatiku berdegup kencang. Ini yang ku nanti – nantikan. Ugh aku sudah tak sabar lagi melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengannya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Mery Christmas, Kyungsoo-ssi!"

"…." Sungguh aku tak bisa berkata apa pun. Aku terpaku ketika membukakan pintu. Terkejut. Tak kusangka orang sekeren ini yang akan datang. Ku pikir yang akan datang adalah kakek-kakek tua berjenggot putih dan memakai kacamata berkostum Sinterklas dan membawa karung berisi hadiah-hadiah natal.

Namja ini sangat tampan, berpostur lebih tinggi dariku, berkulit tan yang tampak jelas, mempunyai mata coklat yang sangat indah dan tentunya memakai kostum Sinterklas namun belahan dadanya terekspos jelas. (bayangkan betapa seksinya Kai kalo pake baju begituaann /nose bleed/ *.*)

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Apa kau ingin aku mati muda karena kedinginan di terasmu yang sangat dingin ini eoh?" Kata – katanya barusan seketika membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku tersenyum malu karena tertangkap tengah melamun melihat kedatangannya

"Oh.. Ah i-iya mianhae.. Hehehe. Merry Christmast too. Silahkan masuk. Emm Kau lapar tidak? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam banyak sekali loh." Aku berusaha memberikan senyum terbaikku. Ini hari yang istimewa, jadi tak boleh ku sia - siakan begitu saja!

"Tak perlu pakai pendahuluan segala. Kita mulai sekarang saja hmm?"

BRRUKK !

Namja itu menghempaskan tubuhku begitu saja ke arah sofa. Lalu ia merangkak di atas tubuhku dan membelai pipiku. Aku tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang Ia lakukan eoh?

"A.. Aanuu.. Emm mulai apa ya?" Tanyaku agak bingung.

Ia tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Membuatku tambah bingung. "Hah ?! Itu tujuanmu menyuruhku ke sini kan? Kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu padaku ?! Aku ini Host panggilan yang kau pesan." (Host panggilan itu semacam pria penghibur gitu lah ._.)

DEG !

"Hh Host panggilan ?!" Aku segera mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjungkal ke belakang dan mengambil dengan kilat selebaran yang tadi sore. Mataku membulat (padahal udah bulat -_-) ketika membaca tulisan bagian atas yang terlipat dan belum sempat ku baca.

** HOST CLUB ROOM 418 SPESIAL NATAL.**

**Host keren dan tampan akan datang ke rumah Anda dengan kostum Sinterklas! Hanya ada saat malam natal saja. Jangan sampai ketinggalan!**

** DELIVERY SINTERKLAS**

**Hubungi nomor kami di 08************

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa ! Pantas sajaaa luar biasa mahaaaallll !" Pikiranku berkecamuk. Aku menggigit bibirku gelisah. Bagaimana ini? Uangku sudah habis terbuang sia – sia untuk merayakan natal indah yang berakhir dengan kesalah pahaman yang ternyata selebaran berisi iklan host panggilan yang menyebabkan namja –yang katanya- seksi ini berada di rumahku saat ini. Dan.. Apakah aku harus melewati malam natal ini dengan host itu? Nanti jika dia… Aaarrghhh andwae !

Tiba – tiba , kurasakan ia mencengkram lenganku lalu membalikkan tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Host nomor satu di klub itu. Kau beruntung lho dapat aku." Namja bernama Jongin itu membelai daguku sambil menatapku penuh nafsu (?). Aku merutuki tubuhku yang seakan mematung di tempat. Tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali!

"Serahkan saja semua padaku. Akan ku buat ini menjadi natal yang tak terlupakan." Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar ketika ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat.. Semakin dekat.. Dan….

"ANDWAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEE !"

**Santa Klaus Panic**

"Oohh.. Jadi kau belum berpengalaman eoh? Kelihatan sih jika kau belum terbiasa dengan namja. Aish.. Pelan – pelan ! Appo.. " Ia menggerutu pelan saat aku mengompres kepalanya yang sedikit bengkak karena ketika Ia hendak menciumku, aku memukulnya dengan penggorengan yang ku taruh dekat meja =_=

"Mm maafkan aku. Aku reflek tadi.. Aku juga sama sekali tak sadar kalau maksud selebaran itu adalah Host. Maaf maaf maaf." Aku segera bangkit dan membungkukkan badan berulang kali meminta maaf kepadanya. Sungguh kejadian ini di luar dugaanku =.=

"Aku tak akan meminta uangku kembali kok. Jadi lupakan saja kalau pernah memesanku. Anggap saja kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi. Jadi, tolong kau pulang saja." Kataku lagi, berusaha 'mengusir' secara halus –dengan kata yang halus pula-.

"Mana bisa aku cuma terima uang lalu pulang tanpa menyenangkan tamuku?" Ia mendengus pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu tergila – gila padaku. Gengsi dan harga diriku yang jadi taruhannya kau tahu." Namja itu menyeringai nakal padaku. Dan itu cukup membuatku merinding. Gawat!

Tiba – tiba Jongin menghampiriku dan memojokkanku pada sudut ruangan. Lalu ia menempelkan tangan kanannya pada tembok yang berada di samping kepalaku. Seakan memenjarakanku pada kungkungan tangannya itu.

"Jadi.. Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau minta. Aku janji." Mendadak aku gugup berada sedekat ini dengannya. Jantungku berpacu cepat seolah – olah akan meloncat keluar.

"Emm anuu.. Itu.. Yang aku inginkan kan? Aa aaku ingin kau emm merayakan natal denganku sesuai list ini." Dengan gugup aku menyerahkan note kecil yang kubuat tadi sore untuk merayakan natal dengan Sinterklas asli. -,-

"Mwo?" Jongin memandangku heran dan membuatku semakin gugup dengan wajah tampannya itu. Segera ku seret ia ke ruang makan yang sudah ku siapkan berbagai makanan yang biasa di sajikan saat malam natal.

"Karena aku membuatnya terlalu banyak, jadi aku senang jika kau mau memakannya. Jika tidak enak , tidak usah dihabiskan tak apa kok." Aku tersenyum canggung melihatnya menatap banyak makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

" Dasar menyusahkan saja." Ia mengiris kecil kalkun panggang yang ada di depannya, lalu menyendokkan irisan kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya. Aku gugup melihatnya, takut kalau – kalau ia akan berteriak jika makanan yang ku buat rasanya tidak enak.

"Ini benar kau yang buat sendiri? Gawat! Ini enak sekali!" Ia mengiris lagi kalkun itu dan memakannya lahap dengan mata yang berbinar – binar. "Baru kali ini aku memakan makanan selezat ini? Kau harusnya menjadi koki handal dan terkenal di restoran mewah saja."

Aku tersenyum melihatnya terus melahap makanannya. Di luar dugaan, masakanku ternyata cocok di lidahnya.

"Aku juga buat cake loh. Kau mau?" Ku lihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Aku tersenyum puas dan segera mengambilkan cake yang ada di lemari es.

"Setelah ini nyanyi lagu Jingle Bells, main game, dan menyalakan lampu – lampu hias di pohon natal !" Seruku bersemangat. Jongin menghentikan aktivitas melahap makanan sekilas. Ia menatap ke arahku.

"Aku ingin merayakan natal bersama – sama. Karena … Aku hampir tidak pernah merayakan natal dengan seseorang. Tak terkecuali orang tuaku." Nada bicaraku melemah. Aku merasa sedih ketika mengingat hal paling ku benci itu. Jongin tersenyum manis mendengarkan penuturanku.

_Aku tak pernah tahu…_

_ Merayakan Natal dengan seseorang itu…_

_ Rasanya sangat menyenangkan…_

**Santa Klaus Panic**

" Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Fuuuhhh.." Aku dan Jongin meniup lilin pada cake yang aku buat bersama – sama.

"Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum –sangat- manis kepadaku. Aku merasa hangat menjalar ke pipiku ketika melihat senyumnya. Sangat tulus dan tentu saja.. Sangat manis.

Dia mulai memakan cake itu setelah kami lelah bermain game yang selalu dimenangkan olehnya. Dan berakhir dengan kekalahanku yang membuat wajahku penuh dengan coretan spidol -_-

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Baru kali ini kurasakan natal yang sangat menyenangkan." Tangan jongin berhenti menyendokkan cake itu dan menatapku –lagi-. Lalu ia berdiri dan menghampiriku.

"Tentu saja. Aku datang malam ini untuk menyenangkanmu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Setelah ini.. Kau mau aku melakukan apa hm?" Jongin membelai lembut rambutku lalu mengusap daguku pelan. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang ketika melihatnya lagi di jarang sedekat ini. Ia mulai menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Ehm.. Anu.. Itu.. Aku.." Gawat! Dia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku! Aku harus bagaimana?! Aku belum pernah berciuman dengan namja manapun sebelumnya! –kecuali dengan ayahku saat kecil, itupun hanya ciuman di pipi-

Wajahku memanas. Aku segera mengalihkan wajahku ke sebelah kanan menghindari wajahnya. Ini sangat memalukan!

"Kenapa eoh? Aku ingin menciummu." Jongin berusaha memegang daguku dan menghadapkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dia berusaha –lagi- untuk menciumku. Dan lagi – lagi aku mengalihkan wajahku, kali ini ke arah kiri.

"Aish kau ini kenapa sih?!" Jongin memegang kedua sisi kepalaku dan tetap hendak menciumku. Namun reflek aku juga tetap mengalihkan wajahku. Dan lagi, kali ini ke arah atas dan bawah..

**1 kali gagal**

** 2 kali gagal**

** 3 kali gagal**

** 4 kali gagal**

** 5 kali gagal**

** 6 kali gagal**

** 7 kali gagal**

** 8 kali gagal**

** Berkali – kali gagal !**

_**1 jam kemudian …**_

"Aish jinjja! Ya sudahlah!" Namja berkulit tan itu beranjak dari atas tubuhku –posisi terakhir saat dia memaksa untuk menciumku- dan pergi menuju ruang tv. Kelihatannya harga dirinya sedang menurun drastis eoh -_-

Aku terdiam di atas sofa melihat punggung Jongin yang sedang santai menikmati acara di tv. Dadaku masih berdebar kencang saat mengingat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku pun juga bingung. Sangat bingung. Padahal waktu dia mendekatiku , aku tak merasakan keberatan sekalipun seperti awalnya tadi. Kenapa aku malah menghindar saat dia menciumku eoh? Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?

Aku segera berdiri dari sofa panjang yang ku duduki dan mulai mendekati Jongin. "Maafkan aku." Ucapku lirih.

Seketika Jongin menoleh padaku. Ia menunggu lanjutan dari kata – kataku.

"Jongin sudah banyak melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan. Dan berusaha keras untuk menyenangkan aku." Dia terpaku oleh kata – kataku.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Maafkan aku." Entah dorongan dari mana, tiba – tiba saja air mataku jatuh. Aku menyesal bisa membuat Jongin senang. Dia yang membuatku senang hari ini. Harusnya aku membalasnya dengan membuatnya senang pula bukan?

Jongin menghampiriku dan dengan cekatan dia memelukku erat. Aku terkejut dengan sikapnya. Pelukannya sangat lembut dan hangat. Belum pernah aku merasa senyaman ini ketika berpelukan dengan sesorang.

Tiba – tiba dia membawaku kembali ke sofa dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhku dengan posisi dia yang berada di atasku. Dia tetap memelukku erat, seolah takut aku akan pergi.

"Ss.. Sakit Jongin.." Punggungku kali ini terasa sakit saat dia menghempaskan tubuhku tadi. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke arahku.

"Jj.. Jongin?" Dia menatapku intens. Membuatku terpaku. Matanya menyiratkan kehangatan yang teramat dalam. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Aku terlampaui kalah dengan mata indahnya itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Aku pun ikut memejamkan mataku. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri.

_Kali ini aku pasti bisa._

_Aku pasti tak menolaknya lagi._

Tangannya memegang di kedua sisi kepalaku dengan lembut sambil mengusap pelan rambutku. Berusaha menenangkanku. Tinggal 1 cm lagi. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku. Dan…

KRRIIIIIIIIIING !

Kami berdua segera membuka mata masing – masing. Refleks aku segera mendorongnya dari atas tubuhku dan menerima telepon dari ponselku yang berada di meja dekat sofa yang ku duduki.

"Ah yeoboseo? Nuguseyo?"

"Ini dari layanan delivery Sinterklas. Kami hanya ingin mengingatkan jika sebentar lagi waktunya akan habis. Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa kami."

"Oh.. Waktunya sudah habis ya?" Aku melihat ke arah tempat duduk Jongin setelah selesai menutup telepon dari layanan delivery sinterklas itu.

"Fuh.. Aku tak pantas disebut menjadi Host nomor satu ya?" Jongin tertawa pelan. Aku heran, mengapa dia malah tertawa? Apa setelah ini dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya? Kurasa tak mungkin.

"Ini malam terburuk ya?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Ini uangmu ku kembalikan. Pekerjaanku tidak selesai. Aku tak berhak menerimanya. Jadi kau tak boleh menolak , arraseo?" Dia meletakkan beberapa lembar won di meja dekat sofa.

"Anggap saja host panggilan hari ini tidak pernah ada. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu, malam ini salju turun sangat deras. Annyeong."

BLAM

Namja bernama Kim Jongin itu pun pergi.

Aku tak bisa mencerna semua kejadian barusan ini. Aku terlalu terkejut. Dan ini terlalu cepat. Aku juga baru menyadari, mengapa sebelumnya aku tak bisa menerima Jongin. Karena … Saat natal usai … Sinterklas itu akan pergi …

_Namja bernama Kim Jongin itu…_

_ Adalah seorang Host panggilan…_

_ Dia ke sini hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ..._

_ Hanya itu alasannya…_

Aku berusaha menahan tangisku sambil membereskan sisa – sisa kekacauan yang aku dan Jongin telah perbuat. Bermain bersama. Makan malam bersama. Menghias pohon natal bersama. Menyanyikan lagu natal bersama. Meniup lilin bersama. Seketika aku mengingat semua hal – hal yang ku lakukan barusan dengannya. Di malam natal ini.. Dilakukan bersama dengan Kim Jongin. Ini terlalu cepat.

_ Tapi…_

_ Sungguh…_

_ Ini bukan malam yang terburuk…_

Tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Air mataku keluar dengan derasnya. Aku segera keluar dari dapur dan meletakkan semua perlengakapan yang ku pakai untuk membersihkan meja. Aku berlari tergesa – gesa. Tanganku bergetar tak karuan mencari handphone milikku. Namun tak kunjung ditemukan! Aku mendesah frustasi. Segera ku singkirkan segala barang yang ada di meja dan segala tempat yang ada di hadapanku. Aku harus cepat menemukan handphoe-ku!

Tak berapa lama aku pun menemukan handphone tersebut terselip di lipatan – lipatan sofa. Aku segera mengambilnya kilat dan menelpon nomor host club tempat di mana Kim Jongin bekerja.

"Yeoboseo? Layanan delivery? Aku orang yang baru selesai menggunakan jasa anda…." Aku berlari seperti orang gila. Mengambil syal hangat dan tas yang berisi dompet dengan cepat. Aku segera berlari ke teras dan membakai sepatu dengan terburu – buru. Dan tak lupa, dengan hanphone yang masih mengapit di antara pundak dan telinga.

"Jebal.. Jebal beritahu aku.. Di mana Kim Jongin sekarang? Jebal…" Air mataku tetap mengalir deras. Aku tak peduli kebingungan yang melanda si penerima telepon di seberang sana. Aku hanya perlu tahu.. Di mana Jongin sekarang… Aku selesai memakai sepatu dan segera membuka pintu…..

"Hey…"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Aku seperti mengenal suara ini. Suara orang yang mengacaukan pikiranku barusan. Apakah aku sedang tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu? Atau ini hanya anganku saja?

Aku terpaku ketika menengokkan kepalaku kea rah kanan. Dia…

"Hey.. Karena kau tak juga keluar, aku hampir membeku duduk di sini tau. Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Kim Jongin… Namja yang ku cari… Dia duduk di depan pintu menungguku… Keluar?

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah pulang tadi?" Akhirnya aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuka mulutku yang sedari tadi terkunci karena terkejut.

"Aku lupa memberimu hadiah.." Katanya, santai. Dengan gerakan tiba – tiba, ia merebut handphone yang sedari tadi tetap berada di genggaman tangan kananku.

"Tapi… Bukankah ini malam yang terburuk?" Tanyaku.

"Sebagai host terbaik, jelas ini malam yang sangat buruk." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku harus berjuang keras menaklukan namja yang sunguh – sungguh mengatakan terima kasih pada orang yang datang sebagai host. Dan menangis karena merasa bertangung jawab hanya karena ia menolak ku cium." Jongin mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada handphone-ku.

"Bukannya menaklukkannya, malah aku yang jadi menyukainya." Ia terkekeh kecil. Membuatku semakin terpaku.

"Maka dari itu, anggap saja host panggilan hari ini tak pernah ada. Aku hanya sinterklas yang datang untuk memberikan hadiah pada Kyungsoo."

"Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo. Ini untukmu." Dia menyerahkan handphone itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan bingung dan melihat ke arah layarnya.

"Itu nomor handphone-ku. Kau tau, para yeoja dan namja yang memesanku untuk menjadi host mereka sangat menginginkan nomorku. Jadi itu sangat langka. Simpan baik – baik." Ia tersenyum sangat lembut. Aku terdiam tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Mataku mulai berkaca – kaca.

"aku sungguh membuatku menjadi tergila – gila padamu, Kim Jongin.." Segera kupeluk tubuhnya yang dingin. Jongin terkejut melihatku melakukan gerakan tiba – tiba. Ia kembali tersenyum dan membelai pelan punggungku.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah pergi jauh dariku. Dan kau sekarang adalah kekasihku. Kekasihku yang paling kucintai. Arra?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku di balik punggungnya.

"Malam kita belum berakhir. Malam natal yang sebenarnya baru saja di mulai." Seketika pipiku memanas mendengar perkataannya barusan. Ia melepaskan pelukan kami dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku hingga bibir kami saling bertemu. Saling menghangatkan diri dari salju yang turun sangat lebat tahun ini.

Malam natal yang tak kan pernah ku lupakan seumur hidupku. Malam natal yang akan membawa perubahan baru dalam hidupku.

_Walau malam natal berakhir.._

_ Sinterklas akan tetap di sampingku.._

_ Mendampingiku.._

_ Selamanya.._

**FIN**

Haaaiii aku kembali dengan FF KaiSoo :p

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa .

FF ini udah mendiami komputerku selama berbulan-bulan karena disibukkan dengan kegiatan UAN -_-"

Yang minta FF chapter yang lain segera diselesaikan, mohon sabar ya :D

Masih bertapa mencari inspirasi lanjutan cerita He's My Boy(?)

Mohon review-nya yaa ^-^


End file.
